


【BATSMEN】Guns and gossip

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, outside, talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 我覺得在特工AUBATSMEN裡完全可以允許的情節，順便表達一下我對原作老蝙蝠的日常不滿。一言以蔽之，在蝙蝠老爺還沒有自己的BATSMEN，他還是個年輕特工，並且與克拉克組隊沒多久，兩個二十幾歲，年輕氣盛的中二病特工們。內容預警：老爺用槍殺人，自己估量这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。





	【BATSMEN】Guns and gossip

**Author's Note:**

> 我覺得在特工AUBATSMEN裡完全可以允許的情節，順便表達一下我對原作老蝙蝠的日常不滿。
> 
> 一言以蔽之，在蝙蝠老爺還沒有自己的BATSMEN，他還是個年輕特工，並且與克拉克組隊沒多久，兩個二十幾歲，年輕氣盛的中二病特工們。
> 
> 內容預警：老爺用槍殺人，自己估量
> 
> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

布魯斯將槍塞回西裝下的槍套裡，等著克拉克安慰完那群被瘋子抓住掛在硫酸池上的女士們，冷酷的俊臉充滿不耐，直到後勤支援來了，他的冰山臉才稍微好一點。

同樣的黑西裝，這兩個人穿起來一個像是超級男模，一個像是大學教授。

大學教授克拉克踱回來他身邊，一起低頭看著地上綠髮屍體，腦門上一個乾淨俐落的血洞，地面上飛濺著鮮血和腦漿，「我聽說，你討厭用槍來著？」

「別老像個無所事事只能打聽小道消息的家庭婦女，肯特。」布魯斯面無表情的地說道，這比他們倆剛合作時有進步，之前布魯斯只會對克拉克說"嗯"、"是"、"否"、"滾"。

克拉克感動地盯著他，偏圓的藍眼透露著男人很期待下文。

「我為什麼要討厭一把武器？」布魯斯凌厲的瞪了他一眼，，「我討厭的是拿槍殺人的瘋子。」

「八卦說，是因為你年幼失親的關係，所以你出任務時拒絕用槍。」克拉克整了整自己的黑西裝，和布魯斯一同撤離現場。

「你到底為什麼會相信這麼蠢的東西？相信我赤手搏擊完成任務？我又不是一個住在山洞的原始人。」布魯斯口吻輕蔑的表達出他覺得對方是智障。

克拉克笑了笑，「我以為你對我還算滿意，畢竟我是能你一起行動超過三天的人。」

布魯斯瞥了他一眼，好吧，其實肯特並沒有這個平時表現的愚蠢，他勉為其難地開了金口，「與其責備武器，不如責備拿著武器的人，如果當年我有機會，我會在那個男人傷害我的家人之前開槍，接下來我可能整年都要看心理醫生，但是我能保住的東西更多。」

「你那時只是個孩子。」克拉克用一種冷靜而且不帶絲毫同情的聲音說道。

「而現在，我可以徒手幹掉十個拿槍的搶劫犯，而且幾乎不會感到罪惡。」布魯斯冷靜地說道，他的眼睛是一種冰冷的藍色，看上去比大海還要深沉，「這個世界的運轉不要英雄和過剩的道德感。」

「從來都不需要。」克拉克同意。


End file.
